The present invention relates to a game program, and particularly to a game program for implementing a game that displays objects on an image display unit. The present invention also relates to a game device that can implement the game program, and a game control method that is controlled by a computer on the basis of the game program.
A variety of video games have been proposed in the past. These video games are designed to be implemented in a game device. For example, a common game device has a monitor, a game machine main unit separate from the monitor, and an input unit, e.g., a controller separate from the game machine main unit. A plurality of input buttons is arranged on the controller. For example, a portable game device has a game machine main unit, a liquid crystal monitor provided in substantially the center part of the game machine main unit, and an input unit; e.g., a plurality of input buttons, which are arranged on the two sides of the liquid crystal monitor.
In such a game device, various commands can be given by operating an input unit or bringing a touch pen into contact with the liquid crystal monitor.
Considered here is an example of the case in which a competition game, a role-playing game, or the like is carried out using a portable game device. Power Pro Kun Pocket 9, Konami Digital Entertainment, Nintendo DS, Dec. 7, 2006 discloses such games, as an example. In this case, a command button for giving a command to a character is displayed on the liquid crystal monitor, for example. At this time, the command button is selected when the touch pen makes contact with the liquid crystal monitor in the position of the command button. A command assigned to the command button is then recognized by the control unit and a process corresponding to the command is executed by the control unit. An image corresponding to the command is then displayed on the liquid crystal monitor.